


Dancing Into His Heart

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is a member of the chorus line of a touring Broadway musical.  One night, after getting a break from rehearsals, the gay boys of the chorus line decide to try out a hot spot in the city they are now in.  Justin is goaded into trying out for the dance contest at Babylon and is spotted by the club's #1 stud, Brian Kinney.  Will sparks fly when their eyes meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Into His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Justin Taylor fell to the ground exhausted. This new choreographer was a real bastard. He gave perfectionists a bad name. If he made his little troop do that one routine one more time, someone in the chorus was going to kill him....that was a certainty, and that someone might even be sweet innocent looking Justin. Justin turned to Jackie, his roommate and best friend, and grimaced. She grimaced back at him. Thankfully, the tyrant announced that they would call it a day. They'd pick things up in the morning, 8 a.m. sharp. When Morgan said sharp, he meant sharp! No fun tonight, Justin thought. He'd need all night to recuperate.

Justin knew he was damned lucky to get this gig. Dancing in the chorus of the touring company of this popular musical was the best job he'd had since leaving home to find his own way. It was even better that Jackie got the same job. They relied heavily on each other since their first meeting several years earlier. Jackie made one hell of a fag hag. She was as protective of Justin as any gal could get. Not that the cute blond needed protecting. Justin was gay. He knew it. His family now knew it. His friends knew it. Trouble was, Justin was twenty one and still pretty much a virgin. It wasn't that he wanted to be. It was because he just didn't have the time to look for anyone special. Justin was a romantic and had decided long ago that he wasn't sleeping with anyone unless he really felt something strong and overwhelming for them. Luckily his career goals kept him too tired to focus on what he was missing in not having a lover.

The closest Justin had come so far was a musician, a fiddler from the orchestra. That guy had flirted like crazy, but at the last minute Justin chickened out. Their one and only date ended in disaster when Justin pulled out of the man's embrace as they were kissing in the front seat of his car. The guy was nice looking but his lips just didn't taste right. Justin panicked and the man drove him home, then sped away. There was no more flirting after that. Jackie declared repeatedly to Justin that he would find his Mr. Right, but he was beginning to have his doubts. He wondered if he'd die a virgin or give in and have sex just for sex's sake. Neither thought appealed to him at all.

The next few days were as grueling on the budding dance star's body as the previous ones but a holiday was coming up and the whole company would have three whole days off. The show would open just a couple of weeks after that. Several of the gay boys in the chorus line were going to spend Saturday night at a club they had heard about through the grapevine. Most of the performers were from New York City and had never been in Pittsburgh before so they had to trust their sources. Word was that a club called Babylon was the place to see and be seen if you swung 'that' way. Jackie's family lived in a small town nearby so Justin was on his own for the holidays. He decided to join the other boys and try the club out.

*********************************************

Saturday night, Justin stood in front of his mirror and gave himself a once-over. Not bad, he decided. His muscular dancer's legs were sheathed in tight fitting jeans. He wore a tan leather shirt with fringe that hugged his chest and emphasized his flat stomach and narrow waist. His creamy skin showed just above the opening at the top. He wore a thin gold chain with a small medallion of the male symbol against his chest. His golden blond hair lay thick and straight in bangs at the front and just above his collar in the back. His shirt brought out the bright blue of his eyes. He smiled at his image. He really wasn't setting out to attract anyone but it wouldn't hurt to look his best at a new place. He'd be in Pittsburgh for the run of the show which was scheduled for six weeks, so who knew what would happen.

A half hour later, Justin and several of the other guys from the show stepped into the entrance of the cavernous dance club called Babylon. The place was really jumping. They could hear the thumpa-thumpa of the music coming from inside long before making their entrance. The dancers could feel the beat in their feet and they started moving the minute they were inside the door. The place was huge, with what looked to be hundreds of sweaty men jumping, jiving, swaying, and flirting all over the place. They came in all sizes, shapes, and colors. Men danced on the massive dance floor alone, in pairs, or even larger groups. Some were all but having sex while pretending to be dancing. Men stood around talking, drinking, and openly kissing and fondling. There were stairs leading up to a balcony area where more men danced, stood talking, or just staring down at the crowd. Other stairs led downstairs. A sign indicated it was the bathroom area. Massive chain links covered over another area tucked away behind the dance floor. No sign indicated where that led to.

Justin and his friends grabbed some beers and began dancing. An hour later, Justin was feeling no pain. He wasn't a very heavy drinker, preferring to take good care of his body for the sake of his career, but tonight was a chance to let loose. As a result, he had reached a point where he had allowed himself to be talked into joining a contest the club just happened to be putting on this very night. It was called the King of Babylon and all the contestants had to do was a strip tease. Justin would have never normally considered such a thing, even with the goading from his friends, if he hadn't been a little tipsy. His friends had claimed they'd follow him onto the stage so he decided to give it a go.

Someone handed Justin a cowboy hat so he tossed the front of his shirt over his head so he could reveal his well defined chest. The DJ began playing a song. Justin recognized the song immediately...High School Confidential. The DJ must have thought Justin looked a little young, and he had been carded when he came in. Well, he'd give them a show and prove he was a grown man, he quickly decided. In a matter of seconds Justin was gyrating and flinging himself around the pole on center stage like the pro he was. He was really getting into the music and he let it all hang out. He hadn't even realized he'd removed his jeans, but at the end of the song there he stood with only his fruit of the looms and his package being appreciatively ogled by one and all.

Justin blushed as he stood there. His eyes swept the room, as if looking for a quick way out. Suddenly his eyes locked on a tall figure standing at the bar. The man was simply gorgeous and he was staring at Justin with stark hunger in his eyes. Justin felt weak at the knees all of a sudden. His head began to swim, and he didn't even notice when his hand was raised by the emcee and he was announced winner of the contest. His friends helped him off the stage and began congratulating him. The group walked back over to the bar with Justin being stopped constantly for more congratulatory pats. He stood with his back to the bar when a hand laid down heavy on his shoulder. He waited for another comment about his dancing. None came. He turned around slowly and found himself face to face with those gorgeous eyes from the tall stranger again. The hunk spoke.

"Name's Brian...and you are...?" The shorter dark-haired man next to Brian looked at his companion with utter surprise.

"Ahhhh, Justin," he stammered out.

"Well Justin, that was some very fine dancing. I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I'm ahhh...well, we're new here. My friends and I were just looking for some place to have fun."

"And did you find it?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so."

"I can show you a place that is even more fun, if you'd like.... Justin." Again that surprised look on the dark-haired man's face.

"Alright," Justin answered, totally surprised at himself for saying it.

Brian took Justin's hand and led him out the door. Every warning bell in Justin's head stopped ringing. It was as if he had stepped out of himself. He didn't say a word the entire time as he climbed into the seat of the macho Jeep Brian drove. They didn't touch or say a word for the ten minute drive to the man's loft apartment, or even when they parked and entered the building. Brian stood against an opposite wall in the old fashioned elevator that took the couple to the top floor and simply kept staring at Justin, who stared right back. Justin was totally sober by the time they got to the massive metal door to Brian's place.

Brian ushered Justin into his roomy apartment and walked over to a nearby bar. He pulled out a bottle of Jim Beam and offered the young man a drink. Justin shook his head no. Brian poured a quick shot of Beam for himself and downed it in one swallow. Justin couldn't stop staring at Brian's throat as the man swallowed the searing liquid. Justin found himself walking over to where Brian stood. He had stopped thinking clearly. He was on automatic pilot now.

Justin reached up and placed his hand on Brian's throat. He gently scratched his fingernails from chin to neck. He laid his hand on the back of Brian's neck and pulled the gorgeous man's face down to his own. Without hesitation he captured Brian's lips with his own. What a difference this time from when he kissed the Fiddler. This mouth tasted sooooo good. It was warm and soft and sweet. It wasn't the bourbon, it was the overall taste... like nectar. Justin's tongue begged for entry and Brian's lips parted willingly. Justin began probing for more of Brian's taste. The further in he dove the more he liked what he found. It was like tasting the richest dessert after the main course. He wanted his fill.

The two men were both stunned by the heat that they were generating. Brian had never felt anything like this before. What the hell was happening, he asked himself. But just as quickly thought, it didn't matter. Whatever it was, he wanted more of it. Brian almost always got his rocks off as quickly and efficiently as he could. He seldom lingered. This time he was in no hurry. He knew precisely what he wanted of this beautiful creature. He knew the end goal... he wanted to bury himself deep inside that perfect bubble butt he admired so much up on that stage tonight. But first, Brian wanted to taste all the other delights the adorable body had to offer. Keep it slow Brian, he told himself. We have all night.

Justin was having similar thoughts at the exact same time. As he explored Brian's mouth, he couldn't believe how badly he wanted so much more. For the first time in his life he was nose to nose with someone that he wanted to feel connected with... in every way imaginable. There was no logic to it. The man was a total stranger. It didn't matter. Logic be damned. Justin wanted this man like he wanted to breathe. Whatever this Brian wanted from him, he could have. This decision made, Justin deepened the kiss.

Brian was the first to pull away. Justin felt abandoned, but only for a moment. Brian began to pull Justin's fringed shirt off over his head after removing the crown the blond had earned. He ran his long fingertips along Justin's breast bone and over to trace each nipple one at a time. He bent down and captured a nipple, sucking deeply until he could feel the nub hardening in his mouth. He did the same for the other nipple and then ran his tongue up to Justin's neck. While licking the blond's ear lobe, Brian undid the jeans and pushed them down off the hips. Brian stepped back so that Justin could kick his pants away.

"Now do me," Brian instructed.

Justin removed Brian's clothes one piece at a time, stopping to suck on the brunet's nipples too. When both men stood naked in front of each other, Brian suddenly reached out and whisked the petite blond into his arms. He turned and carried Justin, naked and shivering with fear and excitement, up the few steps to his platform bedroom. He laid Justin down on the thick royal blue duvet. He joined Justin. For the next half hour or more the couple explored every nook and cranny of each other's bodies from head to toe. They licked and sucked and nipped at every inch of nerve endings they could find, sending repeated jolts of uncontrollable power surging through their veins. Justin almost wept with the intensity of his feelings. Every time he almost orgasmed from the sheer joy of his feelings, Brian would sense it and slow down his activities. Once Justin was in control again, Brian would attack with fervor once more.

Brian had used his vast experience to keep in control of his burgeoning orgasmic high, but it wasn't easy. This beautiful blond made him want to lose that control over and over. After a while, however, Brian knew he wouldn't be able to maintain control much longer, nor did he want to. He'd been a good boy. He deserved his reward. He deserved the chance to feel Justin's hot body surrounding his tortured cock.

"Justin...Justin," he whispered to the young man, who was almost incoherent with longing. "Justin, have you ever been fucked?"

It took a mighty effort, but the sweating young man concentrated and realized what he was being asked. He was slightly scared, but at the same time desperately longing for what Brian was offering. He shook his head.

"Do you want me to show you what it is like?" A hearty nod with no hesitation was the response. "Put your legs up and on my shoulders." Cooperation. "Now, I want you to relax as much as you can. I'm going to prepare you, but I want you to know the truth. There will be some pain at first. It's all part of the experience. But I promise you, that will change if you let it. It is up to you to relax into the pain and I'll go slow, until you're ready for more."

Justin couldn't help tensing up when he felt something cold on his exposed asshole, but just as quickly he felt Brian's large thumb rubbing up and down and heard the slight squishy sound as Brian began manipulating the cream, or whatever, into and along his hole. The cold vanished and was replaced with a delightful warmth. He tensed again when Brian inserted a finger, but began to relax as the finger probed and sent off little sparks of pleasure. Soon the single finger was joined by more.

Justin was getting into the sensuous feelings when Brian suddenly removed his fingers. He had sat back and sheathed his thick cock in latex, and now placed it right at the center of Justin's hole. He pressed forward just a tiny bit. Justin's ass pulled back and Brian stopped. He stared into Justin's eyes, leaned in for a kiss and pressed forward a little bit more. Justin concentrated hard on holding still. He felt a sharp pain but held steady. Brian moved forward slowly again. Justin felt more pressure. He pushed against the pressure this time instead of away from it. Suddenly the outer ring of muscle relaxed and Brian slid inward. Justin gasped but felt a thrill. He felt connected to someone for the first time in his life.

Justin began pushing up with his hips as Brian pushed down into him. Then it happened. Brian kept hitting some spot inside Justin that literally quivered each time it was struck. Tension began to build inside the young man. Brian knew he couldn't hold out much longer. His nerve endings were ragged. He could tell from the moans that he was satisfying young Justin more than the boy had ever been in his life. Brian wanted to give him more. After a few more minutes, Justin began to shake. He began panting, and suddenly blew like a volcano. Stream after stream of milky fluid poured onto his heaving chest. He wasn't even being touched...at least from the outside. Brian smiled. His turn. He pumped a few more hard strokes for good measure, then allowed himself to finally give in to his own needs. He poured himself into the condom.

The two men fell asleep side by side on the large bed, still connected. When they woke up, they relieved themselves, had a hot shower, some coffee, and climbed back into bed. As they lay there together, they talked... something Brian had never done with a sexual partner before. The hour grew late. The next day, Brian shocked himself by asking Justin to stay for brunch, which led to dinner, which led to a return to Babylon. Much to the utter awe of all of Brian's acquaintances, their friend showed up with the same twink he had left with the night before. Even more shocking....he left Babylon again with same said twink hours later. By the time Brian's friends saw him arrive with the twink on Monday night they got the picture. The twink became 'Justin' and that was that.

The play opened two weeks later on Wednesday night. For one member of the chorus, there were four now very familiar faces in the front row. They were Michael Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Ted Schmidt, and one fabulously attractive ad man named Brian Kinney. Chorus boy, Justin Taylor, was going to have to decide whether to move on with the company when it left town six weeks from now or join a local Pittsburgh PA dance troupe. Maybe Brian could give him some more incentive to stay... the way he had every night for the last two and a half weeks, ever since he had danced into the man's heart that fateful first night at Babylon.

The End


End file.
